Die For You
by ShadowWolf181
Summary: Ichigo is there for Orihime after something horrific happens. He is determined to die for her, especially if it means killing the man who destroyed her purity. But when the time comes to accomplish what he set out to do, will he be capable or will his better half yield? A fic about strength, love and forgiveness. Rated M for language and adult themes. Ichigo x Orihime x Grimmjow
1. Prologue: Nightmare

**A/N: **Sup guys. Just so you know this is my first Bleach fan fiction ever written, so I can't promise it will be worthy of reading. After contemplating over a few possible plots I finally came up with what you see here. It may be cliché or boring, but my mind is worn out and I couldn't think of anything better. Not to mention I'm currently working on another fiction in the process. Basically, I went with the first plot that popped into my head. In any case, I hope you enjoy it and please, please, please leave reviews if possible! I don't mean to sound desperate but you don't realize how encouraging and important your comments are to me. So, without further ado I present to you my first Ichihime romance story!

XOXOXO

'_Oh, Jesus, not again…' _

_Ichigo Kurosaki scrambled out of bed past 3:00 in the premature morning and ambled in a hurry to Orihime's room located further down the hall. As he neared the screams and crying amplified to let him know that this nightmare was worse than the others she'd been dreaming. He wondered how much longer she would have to suffer through this hell, and prayed every day that her pain would one day vanish altogether, thus returning her to the girl he fell in love with. So far his prayers seemed to have fallen on deaf ears. _

_Ichigo grabbed Orihime's slender shoulders as she thrashed around on the bed like a dying fish out of water and shook her almost violently; once she drifted into these nightmares it was nearly impossible to snap her out of them—some force needed to be used. For a young woman with a seemingly fragile and naïve mind, she harbored more strength than any person he ever acknowledged. That did not mean, however, that she didn't need him in her life more than ever._

"_Inoue… Inoue… wake up. Come on, get up!" Ichigo implored desperately. Orihime persisted in her writhing and shrieking without a suggestion of hearing his firm voice. "Hime, wake the fuck up! HIME!" With a smack loud enough to be heard from outside, Orihime shot up to a seated position, the tears still streaming pellucid rivers down her cheeks. Frantic, her warm brown eyes darted back and forth in confusion until they finally came to settle on Ichigo. _

"_I… Ichi… go…?" she whispered with a wavering voice._

"_I'm here Hime. I'm always here. It's alright now," Ichigo replied softly._

"_Ichigo… I was so afraid… He… H-He came b-back for me, and I thought… He came back…" she trailed off in a whimper, shivering from the acute chill that ran up her spine… or the cool spring breeze flowing through the open window. Orihime didn't know which one. What she did realize was that Ichigo's face had turned a shade darker at the mention of "him" and she immediately regretted even bringing him up. _

_Aware that Orihime must have witnessed the darkening of his expression, Ichigo snatched her into a suffocating embrace to prevent her from drawing away and said ever-so lovingly, "I'll _die_ before I let him touch you again. No one is stealing you from me again. _NOBODY."

_Orihime turned her head to gaze into Ichigo's warm, but fierce amber eyes and heard the brutal determination in his usually tranquil and apathetic voice. She clutched his lean, muscular body tightly in her arms, terrified to let go, and _knew _with all of her heart that Ichigo would risk death in order to protect her precious and damaged life. _

_The only thing Ichigo knew as he deeply embraced Orihime was that he would confront the "monster" that defiled his woman and murder him… He knew he would kill his best friend. _


	2. Kurosaki Clinic

Ichigo breathed in the refreshing, cool spring breeze and smiled almost imperceptibly as the final bell tolled to indicate the end of classes much to his fellow students' relief. Gathering his school things Ichigo headed outside the main entrance and was on his way home until a familiar voice called out his name. He turned around in time to find Orihime chasing after him, a backpack in one hand and a bento box in the other. She discarded her things in favor of leaping into Ichigo's welcoming arms, laughing and squealing so hard as Ichigo spun her around that she had to catch her breath. Orihime bent down to kiss him. Ichigo would never forget how tender and moist her tantalizing lips are, the soft and appreciative moan that escaped him as he returned the sentiment.

"Ichi-kun, I'm so glad I caught you! Are you still going to the concert with me and Tatsuki this evening?"

"Yeah… about that…," Ichigo said, scratching the back of his head anxiously. "I'm gonna pass."

"What? Why?" Orihime sounded hurt and her eyes expressed disappointment. "I already told Tatsuki that we'd be there."

Ichigo flinched; he always attempted to do his best in making Orihime happy, bashing others who threatened to cause her harm. It sucked being on the other end of that stick.

"Listen, Hime, you know already that public events aren't really my thing. And besides… my old man and sisters are away at some lame medical convention he was dying to attend, leaving me the man of the house while they're gone. So I was thinking… that _maybe_ you could… spend the nightfor once, if that's alright?"

Even though they had been dating for nearly two years, the notion of being alone with Ichigo in a vacant house or any empty place for that matter made Orihime's skin freeze. Not in a bad way, of course. She wanted nothing more but to tie the knot and become whole with the brash and protective ginger-headed Soul Reaper. But her own insecurities, as ridiculous as they may have been, prevented her from progressing in their relationship. Recently, she has been comfortable where they stood. And if Ichigo was correct about one thing, it was how—between friends and extracurricular activities—they hardly got any time alone together. And yet… there was the badgering voice in her subconscious that demanded her to get rid of all inhibitions and just go with the flow for once in her life. After all, what was the worst that could come of it?

"Ok Ichigo! I'll call and tell Tatsuki that we can't make it. I'm sure she'll understand," Orihime said cheerfully, despite her slight disappointment; Tatsuki was her closest friend did not want to let her down. However, inside she felt butterflies fluttering haphazardly in their exhilaration. She was actually going to _spend the night_ at Ichigo's house!

"Alright then, let's go." Ichigo sent a reassuring grin and held Orihime's hand as they headed toward the Kurosaki Clinic.

It was going to be one hell of a night.


	3. Visitor

**A/N: **What's up mi amigos? Lol just kidding! First of all, thanks for all the reviews guys! I appreciate it, even the ones I don't understand (to whoever is writing in French or whatever language that is). Second, I wasn't expecting this story to last this long; it was supposed to be a very long one-shot in the beginning, but then a one-shot probably wouldn't go well with a plot such as this. And third, sorry if my chapters are short. I try to make them longer, but I just don't have the energy these days and I HATE leaving chapters incomplete, especially if I want to post them that same day. Thus, the shorter they are the less energy I have to use. I just hope ya'll appreciate my efforts since I'm neglecting my other stories in progress in order to keep this one updated lol! Just kidding… again. I really need to make these author notes shorter… :-/

Ichigo & Grimmjow: Yeah, no shit…

Me: SHUT UP!

-Orihime frowns-

Me: Not _you _Orihime! Damn, that girl is sensitive.

XOXOXO

Orihime examined the place with familiar and nervous eyes. Outside darkness began to descend as late evening came. Just like Ichigo had stated, the Kurosaki Clinic was void of human life other than them. She vaguely noticed the usually _Open _sign had been switched to _Close_, informing its patients of its temporary shutdown. It made her perturbed and elated and self-conscious simultaneously. What surprised her most was how they went straight to Ichigo's room. There were no stops, no chatter, no hospitable offers of wanting a beverage or something to eat, which caused her to ponder whether Ichigo shared the same range of emotions that she felt. After all, it would not have been the first time he decided to bottle his emotions tightly and she was rather accustomed to it.

Ichigo's room was the same as it had always been, other than the final removal of that ugly and childish wallpaper in favor of a more mature color scheme associated with his age group. A warm, tingly sensation she loved so much accompanied her each time she entered. She absolutely adored the virile aroma that emanated from Ichigo to suffocate his room in such a welcoming stench. Orihime reluctantly restrained her nearly unbearable temptation to jump on Ichigo's bed and simply inhale the smell of cheap shampoo and natural pheromones that leaked from his body like an ethereal mist.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Ichigo's calm voice brought Orihime back from her mental and unwillingly erotic fantasies.

"Yeah it has. The last time we were here was probably two months ago," she mused. "Come to think of it, we never had the chance to _really _be alone together; we were always with our friends or in some public gathering… It's nice to be alone with you for a change."

"Yeah…," he drawled.

"Yeah…," she whispered.

They sat on his bed amidst the awkward and yet comforting silence, gazing intensely into one another's eyes, sexual tension amplifying with each passing minute, wondering who will be courageous enough to make the first move. After what felt like an eternity to Orihime, Ichigo got a hold of her hand and said as he leaned in closer, "You know you're my woman, right?"

His breath was hot on her cheek, an electrified current that swept from her neck all the way to the sweet spot safely concealed between her legs. Orihime knew she was his. The concept of actually belonging to someone, somebody irreplaceable, created emotions she never knew she had and fortified those she did. Without a word she wrapped her fingers around Ichigo's and kissed him softly and firmly. His kisses were possessive and rough, while hers embraced and consoled.

"Shit," he muttered as the irritating chime of the doorbell echoed throughout the house clinic. Instead of answering, he clutched Orihime's chin and refused to let go, coaxing her moist and timid tongue to interact with his own. And again the bell rang over and over in its anger of being disregarded. Fed up, Ichigo hesitantly parted lips with his beloved and headed toward the stairs saying, "Don't you dare move. We're not done yet." Orihime merely smiled that bright and heart-wrenching smile of hers that forced one too many men to their knees, nodding her head vehemently.

Ichigo hastened towards the front door, prepared to tell any salesman or bothersome neighbor to basically fuck off in more appropriate terms. But when he opened the door he finds a least anticipated—and at the moment, unpleasant—visitor…

"Grimmjow…" he gasped, at a loss for words, truly shocked to see his best friend since elementary school at his doorstep, behaving as if three years—without a single phone call or letter to verify his existence—had never transpired.

"Well… are ya gonna let me in or are ya gonna just stand there lookin' stupid?"

Grimmjow's laugh had not changed. Nothing about him had changed. And that was what Ichigo feared.


	4. Alone

Ichigo and Grimmjow were best friends as far as they could remember; they did _everything_ together. But once Ichigo met Orihime and his fondness for her grew, they spent less and less time together, most of his attention being directed toward the vivacious ginger-haired girl. At first Grimmjow didn't care, thought it was healthy for Ichigo to have other friends as long as he received the most attention still. When their seemingly platonic friendship bloomed into romance, Grimmjow realized that those unrelenting, scorching needles stabbing his heart came from envy. And the moment the spotlight finally shifted and shone its blinding light on Orihime—all of his love being replaced by hers—Grimmjow had already conjured up over a hundred methods of removing this creature that threatened their relationship from the picture.

Ichigo was aware of none of this—not the jealously, not the resentment, and not the malevolent plans in store for the both of them. He did not know why Grimmjow decided to leave one night without informing anyone, nor did he receive a forthright reply when he questioned him. He remembered that night as if it happened yesterday.

"Why are you doing this? What about your parents, your friends? … Me? Where are you going? What will you _do_?" he had asked in a desperate attempt to comprehend his friend's mentality.

"To open your eyes. To make you see," was all he had said, his face void of any discernible emotion.

And then he left, walking off into the thunderstorm until he disappeared into the pouring rain, never looking back. All that was abandoned during his absence of three long years were those cryptic words. 'To open your eyes. To make you see.' What the hell did that even mean? What did he need to see? Whatever it was it had to be connected to his reason for leaving. Of course, since Grimmjow's sudden and shocking appearance, all thought of trying to decipher the meaning behind those words was pushed aside.

They embraced each other with enthusiastic smacks on the back and went inside. Ichigo was about to pour a glass of cold fruit punch for him when he said, "Skip the juice. You got any beer?"

"Beer? Since when did you start drinking?" he asked incredulously. There were some bottles of lite beer in the fridge for his father's enjoyment and he tossed one to Grimmjow, who gulped it all down and belched his gratitude.

"Ever since I left this poor excuse of a town. That's when," he laughed. There was bitterness to it.

"Yeah, about that…"

"Don't," Grimmjow growled. His face suddenly became a mask of grave authority. Darkness gleamed in his clear azure eyes as he ran a calloused hand through equally azure hair that ended in spikes. Ichigo almost forgot how volatile his friend could be, and it intrigued him more than it did frighten him. Back in school, those who knew Grimmjow were wise enough to avoid him once he went into his mood swings, but not Ichigo. He knew him better than that, or so he thought.

"Sorry," he apologized as he exhaled a weary sigh. "I just don't wanna discuss _that _right now. I mean, I just returned, which is a cause for celebration. Don't you agree?"

Ichigo gave a compliant grunt in response. Grimmjow was correct; this was not a convenient moment to discuss the past. There would be time for that later. All of a sudden, Ichigo's amber eyes widened as he recalled telling Orihime to stay in the room. Snatching Grimmjow's hand, he pulled him toward the stairs, saying "Hurry up! There's someone you should see."

"Wait… W-What?" Grimmjow stuttered.

XOXOXO

Orihime waited patiently for Ichigo's return. She was just about to walk downstairs to check on him when the door flew open and there stood Ichigo with a surprised visitor.

"Hime, look who decided to show up!" he exclaimed, smiling puerilely.

Orihime sat there and stared for a few minutes, unable to fully accept this unexpected distraction. She was perturbed. Grimmjow had returned and she did not know whether to politely tell him to leave or feign joy for Ichigo's sake; she decided to choose the latter as she stood and embraced Grimmjow awkwardly. It was subtle, but she could feel his body tense. Ever since the first day they were introduced to each other, Orihime could sense that something was wrong about him. Grimmjow always seemed delighted and at peace when around Ichigo, but the moment he refocused his attention elsewhere she would accidentally catch the dark glares directed her way. Looks that betrayed malicious intent beneath the collected outer shell.

"It's great to see you alive and well, Grimmjow," she said gleefully, hoping he didn't hear the slight tremble in her voice. Grimmjow merely grunted and nodded once in response. A ringing vibration could be heard throughout the room as Ichigo answered his black cell with an orange lightning bolt striking the middle. He groaned as the caller ID flashed a _Keigo Asano _on the screen. Just what he needed, another distraction to screw with what is supposed to be his and Orihime's perfect night.

"What is it this time, Keigo?" he inquired, not bothering to restrain the irritation in his tone. With a couple of "Yeah" and "Uh huh" later, he said with a dismayed sigh, "Yeah, yeah I heard you. I'll be right there. Do me a favor and don't kill yourself; save me that pleasure." Flipping the phone shut, he looked at Orihime with apologetic eyes.

"Is something wrong with Keigo?" she asked.

"Nah, not really. Apparently, he's got some _man _issues he _desperately _needs to work out, and I'm the guy to help him. Not that I want to."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Her voice sounded hopeful and he mentally kicked himself in the ass for what he was about to do.

"He says no, it's important. Look, if you want you're more than welcome to come with me. Mizuho has been yearning for someone to talk to other than that idiot."

"Alright, that is fine with me! I haven't been able to hang out with Tatsuki, so I'm sure it will be nice for a change."

Maybe this night wasn't going to be a total loss after all.

"No!"

This solid objection came from Grimmjow. They stared at him, confused and startled.

"Yo, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing… It's just… Why don't I stay here with Orihime while you help Keigo?" he offered.

"That's… generous of you, Grimm. Really. But I prefer having Hime nearby."

"What is she, your daughter?" he retorted. "Come on, man, it's been a while since me and Inoue spent any time together."

Ichigo shifted his eyes uneasily between them, looking to Orihime for an answer, who just gazed at the carpeted floor as if there was something hidden there that only she could see. "Hey, I got a fantastic idea! Why don't _you _go deal with Keigo and we'll wait here until you get back? Deal?" he said, teasingly.

"Fuck off, Ichi. We both know I detest that bratty shit-worm you call your _friend_. Only an imbecile like Keigo fails to realize how much you'd rather tear his guts out than deal with his obnoxious bullshit almost every fuckin' day. Just let me watch Inoue for ya. I'm not gonna kill her if that's what you're concerned about."

Ichigo's phone buzzed again, that annoying Keigo calling to demand what's taking him fifty years to arrive at his place, most likely. Orihime could tell he was slightly unsettled and massaged her fingers through his deceivingly soft hair, smiling as his body relaxed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him zealously.

"Go on. We'll be alright," she reassured.

"It's not _we _I'm worried about," he whispered.

"I know."

"If anything happens, call me. I'll be here." Orihime nodded and watched from the Ichigo's bedroom window as he walked away towards Keigo's house in the silent night. She vaguely remembered feeling Grimmjow's intense gaze on her back on they kissed, and even now as she stared out the window, praying for Ichigo's swift return.

They were all alone…


End file.
